Face Down
by Diligo of orbis terrarum
Summary: OeShot Song fic Song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Face DownAerrow stumbles across something truly disterbing and lets his morals get him into a full on skyknight battle. Lucky for him he gets a kiss out of it. AxOCkinda R&R please and thank you!


_**Well, here we are, a one-shot. It's quick, simple, to the point, but it's got a big meaning. Not to mention being a song fic! I hope you enjoy, 'Face down.' Please R&R**_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

**The Condor, the large, sleek vessel the Storm Hawks called their base and home, had broken down. It had taken her skilled driver, the Merb Stork, every trick in the very think book to land her with out causing any more damage. It needed to be replaced. The rest of the team didn't really under stand what Stork had been rambling about, all he had said was it needed to be replaced. So Aerrow, being the brave Sky-Knight he was, told the team to wait on the ship and get some sleep, he would get it, well, a mechanic anyway. It was about 3 in the morning, and Aerrow was still quite tired, but it needed to be replaced.**

**The town was alive with life, it seemed to be a party of some kind, and lanterns lit the happy faces of the locals, who were mostly hammered beyond repair. He weaved in and out of the unfamiliar crowd. He finally found a person who wasn't drunk, and he told him about the one mechanic who would help this late at night.**

**Aerrow walked cautiously through the alleys. He wasn't 100 percent sure about this route, but it was better than the drunken people I guess. Suddenly, he heard a sound that broke the eerie, uncomfortable silence. The sound of a hand meeting face, a small scream, and then heart wrenching sobs. The sky-knight raced over to see what was wrong, and the sight in front of him made him want to throw up.**

**A young woman was on the ground, holding her cheek, trying desperately not to cry any more, there was another form towering over her, yelling at the poor girl,**

"**Looking at him? Who the Fuck do you think you are? I don't care it you were just reading his t-shirt. You MY girlfriend, you don't look, hell, you don't even think about any other boy. I don't even want you talking to your Fucking dad! I'm the only thing you need! You should just stay at home and clean! It's all your good for any way." He hit her again, she let out sobs that could barely be classified as words, but it was 'I'm sorry' over and over again. The man was about to start yelling again, when he felt his feet lift off the ground. Aerrow was lifting him up by the color of his shirt.**

"**You have no right to talk to her like that." Aerrow barked, the man twisted out of his grip,**

"**I can talk to MY girl how I want you little Fucker." The man sneered, he took out an energy blade, the light, showed Arrow's scowling face as he pulled out his own blades, "Wait, I know you! You're that little brat who wants to be a sky-knight! Guess what kid, your dealing with me. I'm a better Sky-Knight than you could ever fucking dream of being." He smiled a cruel smile. He was a sky-knight? Aerrow could fathom the idea of any one going agents the principals of being a protector of Atmos so, easily.**

"**You're the Fucker." With Arrows simple words, a battle broke out.**

**It was nothing more than a light show to the people. They couldn't see the humans, or hear their angered voices, only the Green and Blue flashes of the blades, though finally, the Green light disappeared, Arrow had won. He kicked the body a few times, disgusted. He couldn't kill him, but he damn well wanted to, he looked at the girl, who had pulled her self up, there was a new sense of determination in her eyes, as she stomped her heels into the knocked out sky-knight crotch.**

"**That will hurt in the morning!" She barked at him, but she turned her bruised face to Aerrow and said, with a shy grin,**

"**Thanks." She kissed him, right there, right on the lips. Aerrow blushed an amazing red colour. This girl was beautiful, even behind the large black bruise on her cheek, and she had to be 17, 18. Aerrow was only 14, and what a score it would be when he told Finn about his first kiss, he was sure Piper, Junko and Stork wouldn't want to here about it. As the girl walked away, Aerrow smiled stupidly, like any hormonally charge boy would, but he shook his head. He had to find that guy, that was right.**


End file.
